


Контролируемый спуск и(ли) падение.

by treibsand



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Gen, the doomed grey reylo, БЕТЫ НЕТ!, всё совсем не просто, это не ангст это жизнь
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О силе, возможностях и выборе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Контролируемый спуск и(ли) падение.

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения:  
> 1 - Беты нет!  
> 2 - Рейтинг за canon-typical violence  
> 3 - На всякий случай - психологически не простой для чтения текст.  
> 4 - Упоминается каноная смерть.

Вязкая липкая земля расплывается прямо под ногами отдаленно напоминая Рей слишком хорошо знакомые зыбучие пески. Любое неверное движение может стать последним.

Она ненадолго останавливается сосредоточиваясь на потоках силы вокруг, позволяя им вести себя, указывать безопасный путь в сгущающихся сумерках.

Дождь постепенно усиливается превращаясь в настоящий ливень. Она двигается медленно и осторожно, отходя всё дальше в лес от реки и руин старой имперской базы, в которой их с учителем и ждала засада.

_Звуковая граната дезориентировала её буквально на пару секунд, но Кайло Рену этого хватило. Он резко отбросил её в сторону, с размаху впечатав в стену из крепчайшего дюрабетона.  
_

_Рей едва не потеряла сознание от сильного удара головой, в ушах гулко громко шумело. Во рту появился, ставший уже привычным за последние месяцы, вкус крови. Пытаясь вдохнуть и сфокусироваться, Рей с трудом поднялась на ноги, чувствуя, как из лопнувшей кожи кровь медленно, тепло растекается по лбу. Перед глазами всё неудержимо плывет, она стирает кровь рукавом и видит как в её сторону быстро двигается отряд штурмовиков с парой боевых дроидов. Она переводит затуманенный взгляд на учителя, стараясь оценить обстановку.  
_

_У входа в базу, на месте взрыва, она видит три расплывчатые фигуры. Её учитель_ _полностью поглотил_ _всё внимание Кайло Рена и еще одного рыцаря Рена. Учитель спокойно стоит перед ними, знакомо устроив руку на поясе, в паре дюймов от рукоятки его светового меча. Они говорят, но Рей слишком далеко, чтобы разобрать произносимые слова. Она видит, как резко Кайло Рен активирует свой меч, следом моментально обнажает клики и его напарник. Они движутся в разные стороны, по кругу, не торопясь, насторожено, обходят учителя. Время будто замирает вокруг них и Рей становится до жути  страшно. Она никак не может унять пробравшую её дрожь, земля и небо вращаются перед глазами, постоянно меняясь местами. Первый шаг даётся Рей с большим трудом. Она должна помочь учителю._

_Внезапная пронзительная боль в левом боку опрокидывает её обратно на землю, частично приводя в чувства. Невероятным усилием воли Рей сосредотачивается на приближающемся отряде штурмовиков, поднимаясь, крепко прижимая руку к раненому боку._

Их вынудили разделиться. Под непрерывным напором бластерного огня, после довольно серьезного ранения в левый бок, ей пришлось отступать всё дальше и дальше в лес. Спасаясь. В таком нестабильном состоянии она больше навредит Люку, чем сможет действительно помочь. Еще вчера Рей считала, что за год смогла многому научиться. Позволяла себе даже немного гордости, как быстро она прогрессирует, как хорошо способна чувствовать и контролировать силу. Сейчас самое время смеяться над собственной глупой наивностью, но она только сильнее прижимает руку к кровоточащей ране и упорно идет вперед.

* * *

Она не знает сколько прошло времени, не знает исход их сражения, только чувствует отдаленное эхо живого присутствия учителя в силе и ей остается только надеяться, что он смог избежать захвата. Если да, то учитель обязательно найдет её, надо только избавиться от преследования, выжить и дождаться его. О любом другом варианте она запрещает себе думать, хотя и готовиться к худшему. Это первое, чему учатся на Джакку – будь готов к худшему. Всегда.

* * *

Рей не чувствует погони, но все равно продолжает двигаться вперед, стараясь уйти как можно дальше. Она отлично умела выживать в пустыне, но в странно-холодно-влажно-жарком лесу свежий запах её крови наверняка разносится на мили вокруг привлекая всех местных хищников и падальщиков и она не представляет кого ожидать ночью. Рей не уверенна, что знает как выжить здесь, только остро чувствует, что останавливаться нельзя.

* * *

Когда идти становиться невыносимо тяжело, она решает передохнуть и пробует забраться для безопасности на ближайшее дерево, но с кровоточащей, пульсирующей, болезненной дырой в боку и головокружением, это оказывается ей не по силам. Её продолжает внутренне тянуть, настойчиво звать и обессилено, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу она медленно, покорно продолжает идти на этот зов, пока не выходит к невероятному исполинскому, размером с легкий военный крейсер, дереву. Оно слабо мерцает мягкими голубыми огоньками в окружающей тьме, как маяк.

Тяжело, прерывисто дыша, Рей с трудом добирается до подножия и без сил прислоняется к стволу спиной, прячась между огромными корнями. Широкие массивные ветви надёжно укрывают от незатихающего ливня. Она в последний раз бросает взгляд в сторону с которой пришла, опасаясь появления остатков отряда штурмовиков и сознание оставляет её.

* * *

Она приходит в себя от тупой ноющей боли в боку и пронзительного холода. Серый туманный полумрак раннего утра целиком скрывает ветви огромного дерева и всё вокруг. Она не видит ничего дальше своей вытянутой руки. За прошедшую ночь листва под ней стала красной от крови.

Рей рвано, судорожно вдыхает влажный тяжелый воздух, кривясь от боли и позволяет осознанию окончательно укорениться. Страх ей ничем не поможет, нужно спокойно, взвешенно, точно проанализировать ситуацию и найти самый приемлемый выход, как говорил учитель, как она всю свою сознательную жизнь делала на Джакку. Ей холодно от большой кровопотери и если не остановить кровь, она здесь умрет. Это факт. Запустить медитацией технику ускоренной регенерации не получится, пока сила буквально вытекает из неё вместе с кровью. Необходимо закрыть рану, нужно остановить кровь.

Она снова глубоко болезненно вдохнула и так же глубоко выдохнула, собираясь с силами. Отцепив свой световой меч от пояса, она распустила свой верный, крепкий кожаный пояс, зажала его между зубами и приставила рукоятку меча к входному отверстию раны. Тяжело сглотнув, она сосредоточилась на потоках силы, направляя рукоятку, стараясь как можно точней повторить ход бластерного заряда через ее тело. Крепче сжимая пояс зубами, Рей мысленно обещает посвятить всю свою жизнь изучению и совершенствованию лечебных техник, если она переживет это. Она активирует меч и теряет сознание от мгновенной обжигающей боли.

* * *

Рей снова приходит в себя от боли, что уже кажется ей пугающе привычным, но она больше не одна и она не может пошевелиться. Не может даже открыть глаза или сказать что-либо. Чужое присутствие подавляет.

\- Не сопротивляйся, - знакомый голос застает её в врасплох.

Кайло Рен.

Рей отчаянно пытается собрать силу, чтобы освободиться от его хватки. Он наверняка забрал её меч и она явно не в состоянии дать ему сейчас достойный или хотя бы недостойный отпор, но вернуть контроль над собственным телом кажется ей сейчас самым важным во всей вселенной.

Она чувствует его рядом. Слишком близко, он переворачивает её так легко будто она ничего не весит. Раздается звук разрываемой ткани и становится еще холоднее. Ей одновременно панически страшно и удивительно спокойно. Его горячая ладонь крепко сдавливает её раненый бок и Рей с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не застонать от боли.

\- Ты ледяная, - говорит он, недовольно, - Сколько крови ты потеряла?

 _\- Как будто я специально её теряла_ , - заторможено думает она, ответить ему она все равно ничего не может.

Он позволяет ей открыть глаза и разворачивает лицом к себе, устраивая свою огненную ладонь у нее на щеке и шее. Поддерживая голову. Она смотрит на него, на его жуткий рваный шрам и свежие крохотные ожоги на лице от искр световых мечей, на порванный рукав, на свежую рану у основании шеи. Она смотрит ему в глаза, чувствуя как он проникает ей в голову. У неё нет сил на сопротивление. Её начинает судорожно трясти. Последнее, что она слышит, перед тем как потерять сознание, это несдержанные проклятия Кайло Рена в сторону глупого света.

* * *

Ей немного теплее и нестерпимо хочется пить. Как во время пустынной бури, когда она длиться пять дней, а вода кончилась уже на третий и смерть кажется избавлением.

\- Не двигайся, - слышит она и резко открывает глаза.

Кайло Рен сидит рядом с ней. Они все ещё под её деревом, она целиком завернута в его теплый плащ. Стало светлей, туман почти рассеялся. Земля вокруг неё усеяна крупными бурыми опавшими листьями. Рядом горит небольшой костер и непередаваемо вкусно пахнет жареным мясом. Рей не может понять что происходит.

\- Что ты со мной сделал? – хрипло спрашивает она, неимоверным усилием запрещая себе просить у него воды.

\- Когда? – привычно мягко, уверенно спрашивает он. Рей не видит нигде рядом ни его шлема, ни отрядов Первого Ордена, ни кораблей, ни свуп-байков, ни дроидов. Только они вдвоем.

\- У базы, - хрипло, срывающимся голосом, шепчет она. Каждое слово раздирает ей горло.

Он изучает её взглядом и протягивает флягу с водой. Рей выпивает ее всю, торопливо, захлебываясь, но не отрываясь.

\- Обычный силовой удар совмещенный с затуманенным сознанием, - из его уст это звучит так, будто этими техниками владеет каждый ребенок, - Ты должна была лежать без сознания, там где упала.

\- Я сильнее, чем кажусь, - констатирует она.

\- Я в курсе, - Кайло неосознанно проводит рукой по шраму на щеке и Рей не может оторвать взгляда от его движения. Кажется он касается чего-то символичного, крайне важного для него.

\- А здесь? – она просканировала собственное тело. Раненый бок продолжал тупо пульсировать тянущей постоянной болью, голова тяжелая. Она не чувствует правую ногу.

Рей попыталась немного подвинуться, сесть, но тело не послушалось её. Она чувствовала себя отвратительно беспомощной и бесполезной. Беззащитной.

Кайло спокойно перевернул мясо над костром. Жир капал в огонь, громко шипя на раскаленных поленьях.

\- Бакта на входном и выходном отверстии раны на боку, бакта-пластырь на виске, поливакцина против местных инфекций в шею, - спокойно перечислял он, - и двойной стимулятор кроветворения с местным обезболивающим закреплен на правом бедре.

Рей могла только недоверчиво смотреть на него. У них должно быть не получилось захватить учителя, раз Кайло Рен был вынужден отправиться искать её лично, но она запретила себе надеется. Она знает всё о глупых надеждах.

\- Учитель? – замирая, спрашивает она самое главное.

\- Люк Скайуокер сдался при условии, что выживешь ты, - он внимательно смотрел на неё, - Чувствовал, как ты умираешь.

Рей знает, что он не лжёт. Он ведь всегда говорил ей правду. Его правду. Её внезапно, неконтролируемо захлестывает такая волна ярости, вины и страха за учителя, что она бездумно, рефлекторно призывает свой световой меч.

\- Прекрати или я вырублю тебя, - тут же раздражённо отзывается Кайло Рен, удерживая её меч силой. Он висел у него на боку, рядом с его собственным и когда она призвала.

Этот всплеск ярости и отчаяния лишает её последних сил. Она старается справиться с собой, опуская ослабевшую трясущуюся руку.

\- Ты все такое же чудовище, - сдерживая слезы выплевывает она, отворачиваясь.

Она стала причиной захвата Люка Скайуокера Первым Орденом. Из всех людей, после всех этих лет одинокого затворничества, после его нежелания учить её, именно она. 

Он только снисходительно усмехается на это:

\- Забавно, что ты считаешь монстром меня, - он вернул её меч на свой пояс, - хотя ты здесь единственная, кто жаждет  убивать.

Она резко поворачивается обратно к нему, вновь пытаясь обуздать свои эмоции. Страх, вина, гнев и беспомощность крайне неудачное и плохое сочетание для начинающего джедая.

\- Гнев и страх, - почти довольно констатирует он, - Это хорошо.

\- А как же _"Не бойся"_ , - практически передразнивает его она, - _"Я тоже это чувствую"_.

\- Ооо, - еще довольнее, слегка улыбаясь отвечает он, - Дословно помнишь мои слова.

Рей смешалась. Последнее в чем ей хотелось бы ему признаваться, так это что она помнит дословно все его фразы, каждый, пробирающий до костей, момент на мосту, каждый шаг их сражения. Каждое движение силы. Она опять отворачивается от него, пытаясь думать рационально. Не поддаваться.

\- Что будет с учителем? – решительно требует она.

\- Мой брат доставит Люка Скайуокера к Верховному лидеру Сноуку, - его невозможно прочитать, он стал без эмоциональной маской отчужденности.

\- Он же родной брат твоей матери, - она всё-таки не сдержалась, всхлипнула.

\- И снова почти заменил тебе отца, которого у тебя никогда не было, - он казался раздражённым этим, разочарованный повторением, - Сначала Хан Соло, теперь Люк Скайуокер. Ты удивительно неразборчива в своём слепом желании иметь отца.

\- Не смей …

\- Страх сам по себе не трансформируем, - вновь безэмоционально, спокойно, перебивает её Кайло Рен, - Но это хорошая эмоция для старта, - методично продолжает он, - Легко переходит в гнев, а гнев в ярость. Это способно намного увеличить силу при правильном использовании. Ты на верном пути.

\- Заткнись, - Рей с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не попытаться ударить его силой снова, подтвердив все его слова, - Я спросила, что будет с учителем?

\- Верховный лидер Сноук допросит его, я полагаю, - Кайло Рен казалось более совершенно не интересуется дальнейшей судьбой Люка Скайуокера, - Возможно, даже удастся узнать что-нибудь полезное, - он неопределенно передергивает плечами вновь сосредотачиваясь на костре.

\- И что потом? – продолжает свой допрос Рей, хотя все должно быть наоборот. Она без сил, без единой возможности закрыться или сопротивляться, а он просто сидит рядом и отвечает на все её вопросы. Она не понимает почему, зачем.

\- Вероятно ему сохранят жизнь. Он ценный заложник. Последний джедай в плену Первого Ордена. Родной брат предводителя Сопротивления. Символично для пропаганды, хотя разумней было бы его убить, но политика редко бывает разумной, - и немного презрительно добавляет, - Когда "твой учитель" сдавался, он прекрасно все это понимал. Не принимай все на свой счет, иначе тебя ждет большое разочарование.

Рей напрочь игнорирует его намёки и отчаянно пытается не дать укорениться появившейся надежде, ведь в любой момент ситуация может кардинально измениться, но его слова… Пока учитель жив, надежда есть.

\- Сопротивление спасет его, - уверенно, непоколебимо заявляет ему Рей. Чувствуя как у неё каменеет челюсть от крепко сжимаемых зубов. От уверенности в своей правоте, от маленького облегчения.

\- Вероятно, - все также индифферентно отзывается он, - Они с генералом Органой близнецы, их связь сильнее и прочнее, чем ты можешь предположить. Если он посчитает нужным позвать, она найдет его.

\- Если? – недоумевающе спрашивает она. Его лицо все еще невозможно прочитать.

\- Ты же не думаешь, что Первый Орден единственный кто расставляет ловушки, - он едва заметно улыбается, со знанием дела, - или играет грязно.

Рей не была наивной или глупой, но мысль о том, что учитель возможно знал о предстоящей западне, и не сказал ей ни слова, неприятно болезненно кольнула. Она была новичком, возможно он не мог целиком рассчитывать на неё, полагаться. Возможно он хотел защитить её. Её могли захватить (так и оказалось). Она всё понимала. Было крайне неразумно посвящать ее в планы Сопротивления, но это не помогало. Перед её трудностями с доверием рациональное мышление отступало, оставляя после себя сложный эмоциональный ком, который Рей опять решила спрятать в дальний угол своего разума.

\- Учитель знает, что делает, - усилием воли подавив неуместную обиду, наконец смогла сказать она.

\- Не он один, - как бы между делом, мягко замечает Кайло Рен, вновь вызывая в Рей бурю противоречивых эмоций, - Ты удивительно спокойна для той, кто всю сознательную жизнь зависел только от себя и самостоятельно принимал все решения.

\- Я спокойна, потому что сама выбрала этот путь, - более спокойно, уверенно подтвердила она.

\- Ты ошибаешься и ты поймешь это, - все также мягко произносит он, не отрывая от неё взгляда ни на секунду, она чувствует тихое прикосновении силы, аккуратное, проверяющее, - Но я могу предложить тебе свободный выбор, в отличие от Люка Скайуокера, - он презрительно, но болезненно хмыкает, - и его фальшиво "верного" пути джедая.

\- Не боишься, что в итоге я выберу не твою сторону? – она сама не понимает, почему  вдруг спрашивает это. Зачем.

\- Если это будет действительно твой собственный выбор, - она никогда не видела его таким мирным, задумчивым, - Сделанным не из страха перед темной стороной, не из желания быть правильной и угодить генералу или твоему учителю с так называемым друзьям. С полным пониманием всех возможностей силы и знанием её истории, - он пожимает плечами и вновь смотрит ей в глаза, - У меня не будет проблем с твоим выбором.

Она растерянно молчит. Это не может быть правдой, он снова предлагает учить её, обещая знание, силу и свободу. Рей глубоко вдохнула, сосредотачиваясь, стараясь забыть все услышанное. Прочувствовать, понять что он лгал. Именно так искушает темная сторона и Рей обязана быть сильной. Она сможет сделать это.

\- Сама сила привела тебя к природному аккумулятору, к огромному скоплению силы, потому что ты умирала, - он неожиданно наклоняется ближе к ней, кажется он хочет найти что то в её глазах, она чувствует его дыхание на щеке и невольно зажмуривается, - Сила вела тебя и что выбрала ты? Умереть рядом?

\- Не понимаю, о чём ты …

\- Но я сделал то, что не смогла сделать ты, - он демонстративно устраивает правую ладонь на стволе исполинского дерева у неё над головой, а левую на её раненом боку и понимание бьёт её сильнее, чем она того хочет, - Ты же не думала, что все ваши техники исцеления берут силу из ниоткуда? Закон равноценного обмена не может отменить даже свет, - он убирает руки, возвращаясь на своё место, - Обычно, вы берете разлитую в пространстве силу и последствия не так очевидны, - он кивнул на умирающее дерево, - Просто кто-то или что-то не родиться или умрет раньше, чем могло бы.

Она открыла рот, но не смогла сказать не слова. Он вытянул всю жизнь из дерева излечивая её, она только сейчас поняла что больше не слышит тихого мирного жужжания исходящего от ствола. Не чувствует его. Рей лежит и смотрит как мертвые листья, падают вокруг них. Осыпаясь после каждого порыва ветра.

* * *

\- Ешь, - Кайло Рен даёт ей порцию зажаренного на огне мяса. Вырванная из тяжелых мыслей она неуверенно замирает, держа в руке крепкую очищенную ветку с нанизанными на неё кусками мяса неизвестного ей животного. Она смотрит, как он начинает обжаривать новые куски на костре, но уже для себя.

Её страх нерациональный, она пила из его фляги. Он мог одурманить или убить её уже давно, если бы желал. Ещё в их самую первую встречу, если бы действительно этого хотел. Он вновь смерил ее насмешливым взглядом.

\- В самом деле? – он казался серьезным, но Рей стала узнавать его странное чувство саркастичного юмора, крохотную ухмылку, - Может быть еще и прожевать для тебя?

Она все понимала, это было глупо, но не могла заставить себя откусить ни куска, не смотря на скопившуюся во рту слюну от запаха, голода и предвкушения.

Он забрал у неё мясо и живот тут же громко протестующе забурчал, предавая её. Глядя ей в глаза он откусил большой кусок и вернул ей всё обратно. Он медленно жевал, немного прикрыв глаза. Рей наконец смогла оторвать от него взгляд и впилась зубами в мясо.

* * *

\- Что дальше?

\- Стимулятор закончит действие часа через три, - он сверил время, - через два часа и пятьдесят одну минуту, если быть точным. Вылечишь себя и улетишь. Ваш корабль стоит там же где вы его оставили.

\- Ты отпускаешь меня? - потрясенно, недоверчиво вырывается у неё.

\- Таковы были условия сдачи Люка Скайуокера.

\- Из всех созданий во всей вселенной именно ты собрался держать слово? – Рей не верила ему, ни на секунду.

\- Почему нет? - он слегка, едва заметно, тихо рассмеялся, - Ты все равно придешь ко мне сама.

\- Так в себе уверен? – Рей презрительно сморщила нос, зло процедив, - Ты меня не получишь.

\- Даже если Люк вернется, - начал он тихо, со знанием, - Он не сможет заставить голоса замолчать, они ведь шепчут и шепчут, да Рей?

Она вздрогнула и отвела глаза.

\- Он скажет тебе, это искушение темной стороны, не слушай и они уйдут, - он снова усмехается, странно, глухо, - но мы оба знаем, что это всего лишь голоса твоей вины и страха. Они внутри и никто, кроме тебя не сможет заставить их замолчать, но я могу помочь. Я могу понять.

\- Замолчи, - только и может выдавить она из себя, всё еще отказываясь смотреть на него.

\- Ты называешь монстром меня, - но он не собирается молчать, он придвигается немного ближе и тише, мягче продолжает, - Ты, впервые убившая всего в одиннадцать.

\- У тебя нет права говорить об этом, - цедит она сквозь сжатые зубы, сильнее отворачиваясь от него.

Он видел всё, он знает, с ужасом понимает она. Непрошеные слезы злости и слабости наворачиваются на глаза.

\- Я не осуждаю, - тихо, _понимающе_ , говорит он ей практически на ухо.

Она до крови закусывает губу.

\- Никогда не говори об этом, - зло, яростно, с силой приказывает она, резко поворачиваясь к нему, - Ты! Ты убийца собственного отца.

\- Отца? - он и правда кажется растерянным на одно краткое мгновение, - Я убил Хана Соло. Он был мне не большим отцом, чем тебе твой собственный.

Она почти задыхается от этих немыслимых слов, запрещая себе обдумывать их.

\- Ты говоришь это себе каждую ночь? Помогает заснуть? - злость даёт ей силы спросить его. Ей хочется причинить ему боль.

\- А ты? – его голос тоже набирает силу, они пытаются продавить друг друга взглядами, - Что говоришь себе ты? Это была не твоя вина? Ты была вынуждена? Тебе надо было выжить, чтобы дождаться возвращения предавших тебя родителей? Чтобы спросить их _почему?_

Крупные слезы скатываются по её щекам, но Рей не обращает на это никакого внимания.

\- Он был твоим отцом, - она смотрит ему в глаза, он уже всё видел, ей больше нечего скрывать, - Просто признай это.

\- Хан Соло был моим отцом, - он произносит это без усилий, без сомнений, в его глазах бездна, - Хочешь услышать, что я не хотел его убивать?

\- Да, - это вырывается раньше, чем она успевает обдумать свой ответ. Она хочет. Так будет легче, проще.

\- Хотел, - он тяжело, гулко сглатывает, - Думал, это сделает меня сильнее, - он отводит взгляд и сразу возвращает, снова изучая её лицо, - И сделало, пусть не так как я того ожидал.

Рей практически трясет от эха его эмоций. От своих эмоций.

\- Не плачь, - он протягивает к ней руку, но передумывает, опускает, - Прошлое никому не исправить.

Рей смотрит на него. Он ощущается странно, отдаленно знакомо. Она прожила с учителем на Эч-То около года. За это время она видела много морских штормов. Буря. Сила Кайло похожа на яростную затихающую бурю по краям которой уже начинает светить, едва проглядывающее из-за темных тяжелых туч, солнце. Ощущение скрытой яростной неизбежной чистой силы.

\- Мустафар, через месяц, - он устало поднимается, отцепляет её световой меч от своего пояса.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что я должна привести с собой всё Сопротивление, - она проглатывает мерзкий ком в горле, - Мы должны остановить тебя.

Он едва заметно, понимающе улыбается ей:

\- Вот и твоя главная задача Рей. Убить или нет? Выбор за тобой.

Она смотрит на него и страх, как яд расползается у неё по венам. С самого начала, с первой встречи, он пугал её, заставляя чувствовать немыслимые вещи. Она хотела его убить, потому что боялась. Себя.

\- Я не понимаю зачем тебе это? – обессилено, отчаянно спрашивает она. Было бы гораздо проще если бы он оставил её в покое. Если бы он убил её. Если бы мир был черным и белым. 

\- Никому не нужен слабый ученик, - он наклоняется к ней, вкладывает меч в руку, - Сильный ученик приносит развитие и своему учителю.

\- Я же могу обернуться против тебя, - говорит она, - В любой момент.

\- Можешь, - удивительно спокойно подтверждает он, - Я всего лишь предлагаю тебе выбор. Предлагаю медленный контролируемый спуск с вашего светлого бастиона в настоящий мир, вместо неизбежного _для тебя_ падения оттуда. Поверь, я знаю о чем говорю.

Кайло Рен разворачивается и уходит. Она смотрит ему вслед пока его массивная широкая спина не скрывается за деревьями. Рей сильно сжимает рукоятку своего меча.

Она верит ему.


End file.
